


Instrumentals: Before

by Shmehua1



Series: Instrumentals [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Light-Hearted, PreDiakko, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmehua1/pseuds/Shmehua1
Summary: My pre- DiAkko couple stories. :)I don't own LWAOr any music.Please don't flag me for copyright .





	1. Chapter 1

Akko ran through the halls of the school, if she got caught, she was gonna face more than just detention. A wide grin stretched across her face. So far, the hallways were clear, and she had a perfect map in mind to get the most out of the night. She could only do this every so often, so she had to make each moment count. Finally, Akko stopped at her starting line. She was trembling in excitement, and her heart raced in anticipation. As much as she was the school 'dunce' the brunette was a quick learner, maybe not with magic, but definitely with more 'normal' things. With every failure, was always an inevitable success in the future. She could time patrols now, she knew the best hiding places, and in the event, she was ever caught, she knew how to out run and disguise herself. For too long people underestimated her, but the brunette didn't mind. It worked to her advantage. Although no one will ever accuse Akko of being a great student, she was undoubtedly the most adaptive.

Akko took off in a full blown sprint and tossed the long board in front of her. Once the wheels touched the ground Akko hopped on and blasted through the halls. She didn't even need to push yet, she ran so fast.

Akko let the wind blow through her hair, it was almost like riding a broom, well… Not that she understood that quite yet. She still couldn't ride very well… But being able to burn through the hallways on her favorite long board was more than enough to curb her flying desires. For months she begged her grandmother to send her the board, finally conceding when Akko managed to get higher than a C in all her classes.

Akko pushed off the ground as she felt herself losing speed. She reached in her skirt pocket and pulled out a pair of sliding gloves. Even though riding a broom was cooler than skate boarding, the tricks definitely weren't as fun. She barreled down the hallways following her predetermined path to elude the patrols. Akko saw a tight corner in the distance, and decided to pick up speed.

_Let's see if I still got it…_

Akko crouched low and let her gloved hands glide over the ground. The wall so close now. Akko's head buzzed, and her heart was in a frenzy.

_3… 2… 1…_

Akko quickly slanted hard to the side and slapped her hand on the ground. Akko could feel the heat through the glove as she skidded around the corner. Her heart almost stopped for a moment from the burst of adrenaline in her veins. The only broom ride that could beat this was when she was saving the world from the missile attack. When Akko came around the corner, she straightened her stance as she came down another hallway.

"WHOOOO!" Akko cheered.

She pulled out her tie, stuffed the suffocating piece of material in her pocket and undid the top button of her blouse. This was freedom. This was normal. Something no one, probably not even Amanda, could beat her at.

According to her mental map there wouldn't be another tight corner for a while, until then all she had to worry about was speed with wider turns. Akko stood tall on the board and stuck out her arms to the side. As the cool night wind blew through her hair, a smile reached her face. She closed her eyes, letting the downward incline increase her speed for her.

When the brunette opened her eyes she was met with a sky full of stars, no longer were the concrete roofs covering her head, and the hallways walls weren't around to contain her. No one could ruin this.

"AKKO!"

Almost no one.

Akko peaked over her shoulder to meet the eyes of an extremely pissed off blonde. The brunette cringed at the sight of the heiress, Diana was the last person she wanted to see. The two were on better terms since saving the world, but still the blonde was unyieldingly prim when it came to following the rules. Diana never failed to try and catch Akko in her antics. It was strange how the blonde seemed to  _always_ be the one to squelch any fun, even if it was just a small amount of it. Akko preferred to see it as a game. How many times Diana could catch her versus how many times Akko could get away. Currently they were tied, since Diana had caught her last week trying to put googgly eyes on all of Professor Finnelans things. Usually the blonde's patrol was later in the night, so that she could spend time after dinner studying. But it seems there was a change in the patrol rotations.

"Akko you stop this malarkey this instance!" Diana practically screamed from behind.

Akko rolled her eyes and just let her board roll until she could safely slow down to a stop. However…

A thought occurred. Akko peaked over her shoulder again at the blonde. Using her endless knowledge of 'normal' sciences, Akko surmised that Diana was at a high disadvantage. Brooms, in all their great speeds and agility, were rigid. They couldn't take sharp corners without having to vastly slow their momentum, so that riders wouldn't fly off their brooms. It wouldn't be much, but if Akko could bet on anything it would be on the strength of her legs to give her a few seconds over the blonde. On straight ways Akko had no chance, but around corners Diana had no chance.

Akko pushed off the ground, gaining speed.

"Akko!" Diana growled.

Akko smirked, she wasn't going to let the strict blonde win tonight.

"Only if you can catch me…" Akko mouthed to the blonde. Diana's eyes widened, and then glared at the brunette with great fury after reading her lips.

Akko crouched low and let her arms hand behind her like a v- formation to reduce wind friction. Her eyes were burning from the air blowing past her. She was going at neck breaking speed. So fast that she could feel a slight speed wobble. But the brunette had loads of experience and scars to know how to counteract it. Akko crouched a bit lower and fully planted her front foot towards the very top of her board, she then slightly rose her heel on her back foot, to gain complete control.

Diana leaned forward on her broom, although she was thoroughly impressed with the considerably athletic girl, she wasn't about to let the troublesome brunette get away.

Akko peaked over her shoulder again to determine the blonde's distance. Diana was catching up. Akko grimaced and focused back on her path. The stars disappeared and she was surrounded by walls again. The corner was coming up soon. If she could make it around the corner, she could take a shortcut back to the dorms, and win the night. The only problem was, like herself, Diana could be extremely one tracked minded. If the heiress wanted something, she could easily raise hell, and do it without a second thought. Akko could imagine the heiress being so careless that she would try her damn hardest to catch her, and end up crashing.

_UUUUUUGHHHHHH!_

Akko wouldn't be able to live with herself if Diana got hurt because of  _both_ of their egos. The corner was within her sights now. Akko got lower on her board preparing another sharp turn. She hoped Diana would realize the situation and stop this chase.

Akko let her hands hover the ground.

_Come on Diana…_

Call it a sixth sense but she could feel the blonde gaining on her.

_It's not a big deal…_

Akko began feeling frustrated. Diana always ruined  _her_ fun. As if being the 'dunce' of Luna Nova wasn't enough.

_It's just one night…_

It was the only time she could be free. No one to ridicule her, no teacher to endlessly scold her, and most importantly no judgement for her lack of magical inclination.

_Just let me go!_

Diana reached out her hand, she was so close to grabbing the brunette's collar. She was so invested in catching Akko, she didn't even notice the wall growing closer.

Akko swore under her breath. It was now or never. Akko took a hard turn and slammed her hands on the ground, maneuvering her board around.

Diana swiped at the collar but missed the fabric. Within a split-second Diana saw the wall. She did her best to stop, but her balance was off, and the laws of physics weren't in her favor.

Diana cringed and braced herself for impact.

Akko finished turning around the corner, however she angled her board to be perpendicular to the walls around her.

_3…_

It wasn't going to be perfect, but it was all she could improvise.

_2…_

Using her board as a platform Akko launched herself off the board and reached for Diana.

_1…_

Akko firmly grabbed Diana's arm and ripped Diana off of her broom and pulled her toward her.

Thankfully the heiress had slowed enough for Akko to tackle Diana off the broom before it could shatter against the wall. Akko shut her eyes tight, and prepared her body for the impact against the other wall of the corner. The brunette hugged the blonde protectively and tucked Diana's head against her chest. Wood splintered everywhere from the broom and longboard colliding into concrete, but nothing could compare to the excess amount of pain that shot through Akko's body as her shoulder smashed into the wall followed by the rest of the side of her body. She had to bite her lip as she slid down the wall, to stop her roar of pain. She couldn't let whoever else was on patrol hear the commotion.

Her shoulder went numb, and she let her arm hang to the side. She hoped she hadn't broken her clavicle again. Akko wouldn't wish that kind of pain on her worst enemy, but this still sucked. Hopefully it was just bruised badly, or maybe just her nerves were just injured. Tears ran down her face, but she refused to make any sounds in fear of being seen as weak by the heiress in her hold.

Diana gripped Akko's vest trying to make sense of what just happened. The heiress was breathing hard, she was sure she was about to be in a world of hurt, but she was safe, and warm. Completely unscathed.

When Akko was sure her voice wouldn't betray her physical feelings, Akko finally spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…" Diana muttered.

Akko breathed a sigh of relief. The heiress was probably in shock, but at least she wasn't hurt. When Diana finally pulled herself out of her stupor, she shoved Akko away.

"What is wrong with you!?" She yelled.

Akko flinched as pins and needles stabbed at her shoulder, but her pride overwhelmed her pain. "It just for fun!" she argued. "Nothing was wrong until you showed up!"

Diana gritted her teeth. "Everything was wrong the moment you left your dorm with that… That contraption!" Diana pointed at the board. Or at least the broken remains of it laying on the ground.

Akko felt her heart drop. The board was a gift from her ageing grandmother. It was one of her most prized possessions, second only to her Shiny Chariot card.

"You're so damn reckless!" Diana continued her reproach of the brunette. "For once! Would it kill you to just follow the rules?! For one moment can you stop being so selfish and think about your actions?!"

The pain in Akko's shoulder seemed less apparent, but it wasn't because it was magically healing.

"Is it so hard to just be a proper student and take things seriously!?" To Diana, Akko didn't seem to be paying attention to her, which only angered her more. "It's the easiest thing to do and you can't do it!"

Knots twisted in Akko's stomach as she frowned, eyes still trained on the shattered long board. She's been hurt before, but nothing hurt more than the words of Diana Cavendish. It wasn't that she 'wouldn't' follow the rules, but according the perfect blonde, she 'couldn't'.

Diana was too heated by the entire situation at this point she failed to notice the pain in Akko's face. "How can you succeed in anything if you can't achieve the simplest things!?"

"Sorry…" Akko muttered.

"Don't say you're 'sorry'." Diana continued to chide. "Just stop this childish game."

Diana just wanted Akko to understand that she couldn't be blatantly breaking rules like this. She needed Akko to know that goofing off would only hinder her chances of attaining her dreams. However, despite how eloquent the heiress could be, she wasn't very articulate when it came to Akko. She couldn't quite grasp the concept of emotions, much less how to read them.

Using her good arm, Akko pushed herself off the ground to her feet. "I got it Diana…" Akko muttered as she picked up the pieces of her board.

Diana watched as Akko silently picked up the last piece. She looked closely at the brunette's eyes. The last time she saw Akko looking so dismal was when she had found the brunette sitting alone on a bench in the snow not so long ago. Diana's heart throbbed, she's never felt so guilty before. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, she just wanted Akko to understand.

"Akko…?" Diana reached out a shaky hand towards the brunette.

Akko internally sighed, she didn't want Diana to see her look so weak. So, Akko flashed a quick smile at the heiress, hiding her pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Almost got away!" She replied cheerfully. "Next time it won't be so easy Cavendish!"

With that Akko spun around and quickly made her way back to her dorm. Almost immediately she began crying. The brunette didn't understand why she felt so affected by Diana's words. After all, she's heard worse. But for some reason it felt like cutting knives in the pit of her stomach. She would take care of her shoulder some other time. She hoped it wasn't broken, but right now she just wanted to build a cast around her broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Akko was in a rut, not only was she in physical pain, but she was emotionally hurt as well. She understood where Diana was coming from, but the blonde didn't have to say it in such as way. Implying that Akko was incapable. She's had enough of that. The brunette knew she was overacting, but her psyche was wearing thin. Akko's experienced bullying before, she taught herself to brush it off, she would try to empty herself so that she would feel nothing. But don't ever tell her that hurts less than a broken bone. Whoever said the rhyme about 'sticks and stones' was stupid, as if broken bones hurt more than the names she's been called. She used to be teased for having no parents, but now she was being teased for not being good with magic, or being a menace to the school. It seems like no matter where she went, every school had an arsenal of names getting updated every year.

"Akko have you taken your medicine yet?" Lotte asked as they made their way to class.

Akko shook her head and struggled to button up her jacket. "I can't, it'll make me sleepy and I won't make it through class."

"You shouldn't be in class dummy" Sucy scolded.

Akko finished buttoning her jacket and pouted. She didn't want Diana to see the sling her arm was in. Turns out Akko fractured her acromion process, a bone on the tip of her shoulder, it was so displaced that if it wasn't for magic, Akko would need surgery to correct it. Instead Akko had to go to the medical ward early in the mornings for healing sessions, and take medicine for the pain.

Her teammates weren't happy with what happened, not because she broke rules. If anything, they loved that about Akko, there was always an adventure looming around their best friend. They were pissed over what Diana had told Akko last night. Both Lotte and Sucy thought the two had a better relationship, but that didn't seem to be the case. Even if Diana had good intentions, as Akko tried to defend, the heiress had a negative impact. The heiress should know better, she should know that even though Akko had something inside her that made the brunette keep trying despite everyone who told her to quit, Akko was still susceptible to being hurt by surly words.

The trio walked into the classroom, and made their way to their seats.

"Miss Kagari" Professor Finnelan immediately scolded. Akko cringed and spun around before she could even sit down. "Why are you wearing your jacket indoors?"

"I… I'm just cold professor…" Akko muttered nervously.

"Can you not conjure up a heating spell to help with that?" The professor crossed her arms over her chest.

Akko scratched the back of her head as the heat of embarrassment filled her face. "N-No…"

"Because she's stupid!" A girl yelled out. The classroom erupted in laughter, the only people who didn't find the joke remotely funny was Akko and her friends, including the green team who sat behind them. Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze scanned the room looking for the culprit, but no one seemed to stand out.

Sucy sighed. "Professor, the last time Akko casted that kind of spell she almost lit herself on fire. We just want to minimize any chance of that today." She explained. There wasn't a hint of hostility in Sucy's voice, she was trying to make a logical excuse for the brunette to keep her jacket on.

Professor Finnelan clicked her tongue, but relented to the sound reasoning. After all, the brunette could be dangerously unpredictable. "Very well Miss Kagari, you may continue to wear your jacket."

The red team took their seats and class began.

"Thanks, Sucy" Akko whispered to her teammate.

"Anytime, I just tell the truth."

Akko pouted. "I didn't light myself on fire."

Lotte rolled her eyes. "Akko, you had to buy a new uniform…"

"Mm… Fair point."

The three girls snickered at the memory of Akko diving into the lake to save the rest of her uniform. Akko escaped unscathed, but that didn't make fire seem any less scary. Class started, Akko tried her best to take notes, but her right hand just so happened to be the injured side of her body, she could hardly write a few words before having to stop and rest.

Seeing their friends' distress, Lotte and Sucy took some of Akko's papers and began taking notes for her. Akko frowned, she didn't want to be a burden to her friends, everyone else thought that about her. Lotte and Sucy put a hand gently on Akko's shoulders showing that they didn't mind. Akko felt like she could cry, she was lucky to have friends who could read her so easily, and luckier that they never hesitated to help her, no matter how small or big her issues were.

* * *

Diana watched Akko sit calmly on the bench enjoying the sun shine. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night since catching Akko. Although Akko gave her the biggest smile ever, it didn't feel right. The smiles that Akko never failed to give were always filled with joy and pure happiness, but that smile last night didn't give Diana those feelings. They didn't make Diana's heart stop, or make her want to smile and laugh with the brunette. Diana has shown more than enough fake smile to be able to recognize it. It's not that she felt guilt, she was just doing her normal duty! At least that's what she tried to convince herself of. Sure, she didn't mean to cause Akko's… Thing to break, but if anything, that piece of wood didn't belong in the school to begin with. But Diana didn't like the look on Akko's face this morning and class, especially when someone decided to shout something so rude out. The girl was a hero! She deserved better.

Maybe she was just overthinking things, Akko will probably be all sunshine and giggles as per usual, it'll be like nothing ever happened, and the brunette would probably be working on another way to cause trouble. Still Diana couldn't convince the knots in the pit of her stomach to think the way she wanted to. She also needed to thank the brunette for saving her. Even though the situation could have been avoided entirely if Akko had just listened the first time. Still! Diana would have been seriously injured if she had hit the wall.

Diana sighed and made her way to the brunette, it was strange but Diana wasn't even within hearing range and Akko seemed to sense the presence of Diana. Once the brunette made contact she stood up in an attempt to make a run for it.

"Stop. Right. There. Atsuko Kagari." Diana warned.

Akko cringed. The blonde reminded her of her grandmother. Akko spun around and scratched the back of her head. "H-Hey Diana."

"You haven't been causing trouble now have you?" Diana crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her answer.

Akko's went from nervous to annoyed. "No, I haven't actually." She said seriously. "But I guess I don't blame you for assuming that."

"Of course, you can't blame me for assuming, it's your forte after all." Diana smirked.

Akko growled. "Whatever, if that's all you're here for Diana then I'm leaving."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Come now Akko, I'm not trying to antagonize you."

"Really?" Akko quirked a suspicious brow. "You don't even say 'hi' or 'what's up'. It's literally 'You haven't been causing trouble now have you?'." Akko mocked. "Even if I can't blame you for saying that, you can at least have a greeting."

Diana reeled back in surprise from the brunette's sarcasm. Never had the brunette had such a biting tone.

"Wha… What's this about?"

"I'm not stupid, Diana! Just because I think some of the rules of this school is dumb that doesn't mean I'm stupid or incapable of following them."

"A-Akko!" Diana clenched her fist and slammed her foot on the ground as she glared at the brunette.

"I really must be an inconvenience to you, because you seem to only give me a hard time." Akko continued.

"I give you a hard time because you have an expectation to fulfill!" Diana retorted. "You saved the world, people look at you like a hero."

"The hell they do Diana." Akko seethed. The brunette spun around preparing to leave. "I'm still the school dunce. And they're right, I'm not a hero. I shouldn't be praised for doing the right thing. Everybody should be doing the right thing."

"Akko, wait!" Diana reached out grabbed Akko's injured arm trying to stop the brunette. But almost immediately Akko dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

Hearing the high- pitched shriek scared Diana so much that the blonde retracted her hand and quickly backed away. Akko crumpled to the ground whimpering in a small ball desperately clutching the sling popping out of her jacket.

Lotte and Sucy and thee green team heard Akko's scream and quickly ran to the girl's aid.

"Akko…?" Diana slowly backed away and retracted her hand from the crying brunette. "Akko I'm sorry… I..."

The girls blocked Diana's path to Akko. "D-Diana… I think you should just stay away from Akko…" Lotte muttered.

Jasminka slowly bent down and gingerly scooped up Akko's body. "Akko are you ok?"

Akko slowly nodded her head burying her face in Jasminka's vest. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. It was clear the brunette wasn't ok, but at least she was coherent.

"We're gonna take you back to the medical ward ok? And when you get out, you're staying in bed!" Sucy scolded. Again, Akko could only nod.

"What's wrong with her?" Diana asked refusing to look away from the brunette.

Amanda squared herself to the blonde, blocking her view. "Go away Diana. You've done enough."

"Wait! Akko, I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"You've. Done. Enough." Amanda articulated each word to make sure the blonde understood it.

Diana shrunk back. All of the girls turned around leaving Diana in the courtyard. But before they could all walk away Amanda glanced over her shoulder and glared at Diana. "…I don't know what Akko sees in you…" And with that they left.

* * *

Diana absolutely could not concentrate for the rest of the day. She could still heat the shrieks and crying of the brunette. She was sure she was having a constant heart attack because every time she thought about it her chest felt like it was about to collapse.

"Diana what's wrong?" Hannah asked as they made their way to dinner.

"Is Akko at it again?" Barbara joined.

Hannah scoffed. "Probably! Jeeze. Riding that stupid skateboard, of course she got hurt!"

"Skateboard?" Diana glanced over.

"I think hers was a longboard. It's just a piece of wood with wheels. People ride it around and do tricks and whatever." Barbara added. "I know right? Probably smashed her shoulder into a walk, typical."

"I don't blame her, she can't ride anything else."

Hannah and Barbara laughed as Diana pondered the toy. She never had such a thing, and has never seen it. She grew up in what some would say 'an archaic fashion'. "Are these 'longboards' common?"

"Yeah, more or less." Hannah waved off Diana. "They're dumb."

"I don't think so…" Diana muttered. She remembered how fast Akko was going, and how cleanly the brunette turned and swiveled on the 'longboard'. She always knew Akko was athletic, but to be able to maneuver more than just how own body, but another object so fluidly was rather impressive.

"Haaah? What do you mean?" Barbara asked walking into the dining room.

Diana looked around the crowded dinning room, but of course, something was missing. Diana peaked over to the red teams usual table and found no one there. She could hear Akko's crying again. She continued to search the room for the brunette, she was starting to get worried about Akko's lack of presence. Who knew that the brunette could have such a defining aura? She wondered if maybe Akko was still in the medical ward, after all Diana could have possibly hurt the brunette more. She didn't know exactly what was wrong with Akko's shoulder, but it was enough to make the typically tough brunette fold over in tears. Diana sighed, she felt awful, for everything now. Akko probably attained her injuries from saving her the previous night. It wasn't the first time Akko had recklessly saved Diana in the exchange for her own well-being. What made it worst was that it wasn't the first time Diana failed to thank Akko for doing such a thing. Diana was about to leave for the medical ward when she flet someone shove her aside from behind.

"Hey watch where you're going O'Neil!" Hannah barked.

"Oh sorry, did see you there Cavendish." Amanda claimed.

 _Of course…_ Diana thought as Amanda and her team gathered around. The green and red team were probably still fuming over what happened earlier. Not that Diana could blame them.

Diana cleared her throat. "Good evening Miss O'Neil, I am willing to look past your rude behavior if you tell me where I can find Akko."

"Fat chance." Amanda chuckled sarcastically. "I'd take a bullet for that kid. You think I give a damn about what you think about me Cavendish? That's a joke."

"You're lucky Diana is even giving you a chance to forget about your misgivings." Hannah teased. "I'd take the deal if I were you."

Diana cringed, she wasn't a fan of being put on a pedestal. Like she could do no wrong. She would never admit it, but she was envious of Akko's relationships with others. They were genuine compared to the relationship she had with Hannah and Barbara. Sure, the two were still her friends, but Diana could commit the highest atrocities and Hannah and Barbara wouldn't do anything to stop her. Their relationship fell more of fan girls over their favorite pop idol compared to equal individuals. On the other hand, Akko's friends wouldn't give a second thought of knocking some sense into each other, in fact, Diana was sure that if one of them needed some sense being knocked into them, they would still rush to support each other.

"No." Amanda replied firmly. "Akko has done nothing but try her hardest. It may not be the best ideas, but she tries. You don't know her, or what she's been through. If it wasn't for her, then this little 'group' our teams have, would be completely non-existent. All you've two done is torture her, and all  _you've_ done." Amanda shoved her finger into the middle of Diana's chest. "Is hurt her. She doesn't deserve that."

Amanda wasn't talking about the physical pain Akko was currently suffering, she was talking about something deeper. Something only Akko's closest friends knew about the brunette, something Diana would probably never know. Diana could feel her stomach twist, she didn't mean to hurt Akko, in anyway. She wanted nothing but the best for Akko, but the brunette needed to understand that she had a certain image of herself now. Whether Akko saw it herself or not, she was a hero. She didn't just do 'the right thing'. She literally saved the world! She had to abide by those expectations!

"Please…" Diana begged surprising everyone in their conversation. "I just want to know if she's ok."

Amanda almost faltered a bit. "We don't trust you."

Barbara and Hannah reeled back in surprise. "You don't-"

"I don't blame you." Diana interrupted. "But if I'm the hurting her, then I have much to apologize for…"

Jasminka put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "You know Akko wants to see her too…"

Amanda clenched her fist, but relented. "Fine… She's still at medical. She has to stay there for tonight. If you're serious about apologizing to her, then you might as well take this."

Contanze pressed a button on a remote and her loyal stanbot's head opened up reviling the broken longboard held together by nothing by wood glue and nails.

"We tried fixing it, but it'd probably be better if you fixed it instead." Constanze wrote. Diana waved her wand and the pieces of wood floated out and hid behind her.

Amanda sighed. "I really don't know what she sees in you…"

 _Neither do I…_ Diana sadly thought.

"Thank you." Diana lightly bowed her head and turned away.

"W-What about dinner Diana?" Hannah inquired after the heiress.

"To be honest, I'm not very hungry." Diana wasn't lying, after what happened today, she couldn't trust her body to hold food down. "I will see you later."

* * *

Akko played with the little black cube that Croix had given her before she was taken away by the authorities. She missed the lilac haired witch, aside from professor Ursula she was the next closes thing to a mother figure, despite the whole evil plan thing. Even though Croix claimed it was all a rouse at first, Akko knew that Croix believed in her, and believed in Akko's dreams. Most importantly, Croix showed Akko that even the greatest people could make mistakes, something Akko took solace in, that she wasn't complete screw up.

She tossed the toss the cube in the air and caught it.

"Miss Kagari, I would appreciate it if you didn't move so much." The nurse scolded. "I can't believe you attended classes when I specifically told you to stay in."

"Sorry, Nurse Callahan." Akko giggled. "But ya know, I'm a dummy, and I can't afford to fail."

Akko sat on the chair shirtless, as the nurse gently placed her hands on her shoulder trying to undo the recent damage to her shoulder.

The old English nurse chuckled gently. "Since you walk in here more than anyone else in this school, I've gotten to know you quite well. And if there's anything I've learned from you Miss Kagari is that you are no 'dummy'."

"Pfft…" Akko laughed. "Can't fly, gets nothing but straight 'Cs' in classes, always getting in trouble even though half of the time it's not my fault…"

"Sounds like being a normal teenager."

"In a not so normal school."

"Just because you attend a school for witches that does not mean you can't be a teenager."

The old nurse pulled her hands away. She couldn't over do the healing process, otherwise the injury would become dependent on it. The stinging pain slowly disappeared from the area, and Akko relaxed.

Akko quirked an interested brow. "You sound like you're a pro at getting in trouble."

The older woman washed her hands and smirked. "Ever wonder why the school keeps such high security on the sweets here?"

Akko thought about it. Taking food from the kitchen was actually pretty difficult, the brunette was only successful once or twice. "Don't tell me…"

"Next time you go to the kitchen play Claire De Lune, nothing will wake the kitchen goblins."

Akko giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"All jokes aside Miss Kagari…" The nurse patted that back of Akko's head. "While getting in trouble is typical for a young woman, things need to be taken in moderation. You may not see it, but people do care about you and look up to you. You're a hero."

"Everyone keeps saying that… But why should I be praised for doing the right thing? Shouldn't that just be an expectation?"

The old nurse shook her head. "The world isn't as black and white as you'd like to imagen it, Miss Kagari. What makes you a hero is not that you did the right thing, but the potential risk to your own well-being to do the right thing that makes you a hero."

"I… Never thought of it like that…"

"Of course, you didn't, because you truly care. Don't ever loose that Miss Kagari, a simple smile could be the first aid kit that someone has been looking for. That in itself will make someone a hero."

Akko sighed. "So that's what Diana was trying to tell me…"

The nurse pinched Akko's cheek and grinned. "Miss Cavendish certainly has a way with words does she not?"

"Or lack thereof…"

The two laughed together. "And as much as I enjoy your presence, Miss Kagari. I, also, would appreciate it if you would stop coming with such awful injuries."

Akko grinned old woman. "I'll just come by to share some food then!"

Nurse Callahan bellowed in laughter as she left the room for Akko to get dressed. "I look forward to it then. However, no rhubarb pie. It's much too tart for my old taste buds."

Akko heard the soft clicking of the door and stood up from the table, her shoulder and mood felt significantly better. She kept her shoulder close to her as she struggled to put her blouse back on. Although she was aware that what the nurse and Diana had said were more or less the same message, Nurse Callahan made sense, and Akko didn't feel attacked. However, Akko knew that she had overreacted earlier, Diana didn't seem to want to ridicule her earlier. Akko heard another soft click.

"Oh Nurse Callahan, if not rhub-" Akko spun around expecting to see the old nurse instead seeing the heiress standing awkwardly in front of her "Diana?"

"G-Good evening Akko…" Akko could see a slight red tinge in the heiress's cheeks, and Diana seemed to refuse to make eye contact with her.

"Diana are you ok? You look sick? If you want, I can get Nurse Callahan here to look at you?"

"N-no… I'm fine, I just…" Diana briefly made eye contact and looked away. Akko tilted her head trying to figure out what could possibly make Diana Cavendish become so shy. Then, it finally dawned on Akko.

_Ah… I'm half naked…_

Akko grabbed her shirt and quickly covered herself, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she struggled to make coherent sentences. "Yikes… I… Uh… Mm… Well…"

"I didn't m-mean to come in while you were… Um… Do you need help…?" Diana squeaked.

"No!" Akko reeled back against the wall. "I… I can do it…"

Diana kept looking at her feet, and Akko couldn't help but feel a little smug for stumping the always confident heiress. Akko stretched her arm out as far as her shoulder would let her, and pulled the sleeve over her arm. She tilted her body to the side letting the other end of her blouse to drop towards the ground, and she slipped her other arm in. This wasn't the hard part of dressing herself, with a little maneuvering it was relatively easy, but for some reason getting her buttons together was the hard part. Fiddling with buttons irritated her shoulder, she would often have to stop and let the pain subside before she could continue fixing her blouse.

Akko cursed under her breath when she got the first button done, but already needed a break.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Diana peaked up.

"I- If you don't mind…?" Akko laughed nervously.

Slowly Diana walked towards the brunette. Akko looked away as the heiress gingerly began buttoning her blouse. She could feel the blonde's shaky breath against her collar bone, and she could clearly make out Diana's scent.

_Lavender, mint… And… Tea?_

Whatever it was, it was making Akko's head fuzz. Her body relaxed, she was suddenly sleepy and she hasn't taken her pain medication yet. Akko needed to stay awake, dropping to the floor wouldn't help her shoulder.

"Hey…" Akko began. Diana glanced up at the brunette. "I'm sorry about earlier, I overacted… And I'm sorry about last night. You were right, I have expectations from others, and of myself. I shouldn't be acting a fool. Things will be different. I promise."

Diana finished the last button and stepped away. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing…" Diana looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"It's alright, you didn't know." Akko waved the blonde off and grabbed her sling.

"It's not the first time I've hurt you Akko…" Diana kept her back to the brunette.

Akko hummed as she fixed her sling. "Not your fault"

"Yes!" Diana shouted and clenched her fist. "Yes, it is! From the first moment I met you, I've done nothing but hurt you! I've hit you with spells, I've let others bully you, my family has attacked you, I'm the reason why your shoulder is broken, and I only made it worse today…"

There was a silence in the room between the two, Akko took a moment to let Diana's words sink in. It seemed to Akko, that despite her own physical pain, Diana was the one hurting. Akko gently tugged on Diana's hand, coaxing the heiress to face her. It didn't take long for Diana to cave and turn around. With one hand, Akko pulled Diana in and hugged her.

"Will you quit it?" Diana's hand hovered over Akko's back. The brunette sensed Diana's hesitation and desire to not inflict anymore pain on Akko. "You're fine. I'm fine… Everything is fine."

"How can you say that? After everything that's happened?" Diana forced her hands to the side, still refusing to reciprocate the brunette's hold.

Akko shrugged her good shoulder. "I've had worse. At least you're here apologizing. Ever had to forgive someone who wasn't even sorry? Now that sucks."

"That does sound awful…"

Akko giggled. "See? This isn't so bad." Akko rubbed Diana's back. "There's not a lot that can hurt me anymore."

"You're not invincible, Akko." Diana half-heartedly scolded.

"Well that makes two of us." She was hoping maybe Diana would feel better and hug her back, but that didn't seem to be the case today. Akko pulled away from the heiress and gave Diana the biggest, most authentic smile she could muster. "My point is, there's not a lot that can stop me. Pain today is strength tomorrow! Or at least, for me, in a few weeks."

This seemed to relaxed the heiress. She loosened her grip opening each palm slowly. Her confidence returned in her deep blue eyes. Akko's happiness only bloomed more when she saw the corners of heiress's lips curve up into a small smile.

"I see…" She whispered.

"And Diana…" Akko lightly tapped Diana's forehead. "I forgive you."

Diana sighed in exasperation, but was slightly amused. "I have something for you…" Diana waved her wand and Akko watched in amazement as her once shattered longboard pieced itself together again. "I… Wanted to give your thing back to you…"

Akko grinned as she reached out and grabbed the board. "Hah… It's… It's like brand new… Thank you so much Diana! Wait… Did you just call it a 'thing'? Diana have you never seen a longboard? Or skateboard?"

"… No…" Diana looked away again, seemingly embarrassed by her lack of knowledge on something so common, but Akko couldn't help but think it was a little adorable.

"Wanna learn how to ride it?"

"W-What?" Diana's eyes widened as the statement, and Akko could do nothing but giggle.

"Ya know? Ride it? Like a broom? I'd bet it would come easier to you too since it doesn't require magic." Akko plopped herself back on the examination table.

"Akko, I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not? You don't have to ride it at school, we can go into town or something?"

"After what happened to you, I don't think it's very safe…"

Akko rolled her eyes. "But riding a broom at high speed, hundreds of feet off the ground is safe?"

"I…" Diana paused for a moment. "I guess… I wouldn't mind learning…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a heart-to- heart with my mom one time, and she was like "Ya know, I didn't like you much when you were becoming a teenager."
> 
> And I was like "Honestly mom, I don't think I liked myself either. I was arrogant, stubborn, kinda angsty, and kinda a bitch."
> 
> We laughed. This one goes out to my mom for dealing with my dumb ass. XD


	3. Chapter 3

_I think I’m in love._ Akko thought with closed eyes and a couple hundred sighs. Listening to Diana chatted away as if letters lingered on her lips like lullabies.

The nine girls laid sprawled out in the cabin that they had all chipped in to rent for the weekend. Typically, the school would never allow this to happen, especially with a group with some known trouble makers. However, despite that, it was these girls who banded together to save the world. In sense it was just one of the ways the school wanted to show gratitude for their efforts.

Constanze played with her bots, Jazminka was busy trying to think of desserts to make for after dinner, Lotte and Barbara were busy talking about the Nightfall novels, strangely enough it seemed Hannah and Sucy were having a bickering contest to see who could come up with the snidest remark, while Diana watched Amanda shuffled through the board games with Akko.

“Alright, what’re we tryna play first!” Amanda yelled, confident as ever. Although some of the board games were childish, there was a sense of nostalgia in playing them.

“Trivial pursuit!” Barbara yelled.

“Scrabble” Lotte joined in.

“Risk” Sucy replied mischievously

“How bout Monopoly?” Amanda grinned.

“Candyland!” Akko threw her hands up. Akko looked over towards the quiet blonde. “How about you Diana?” Akko asked. “I bet you’re good at everything!

Diana looked up surprised and slightly blushed. “Well I…”

“I can bet 10 pounds that princess over there is absolutely trash at board games.” Amanda jest.

Diana looked over at the American. “I’ll have you know Amanda I have never lost at a board game” Diana tossed her hair to the side.

“Playing with your maids and butlers don’t count Di. If they beat you they’d probably get fired.” Amanda grinned.

“Very well, Amanda.” Diana said plopping down next to Akko. In an instant her shoulders slightly brushed the taller girl, Akko could feel her body melt like gold, like the lightest Midas touch. But with a sigh, and closing her eyes, Akko tried to put on show of indifference.

 “How about a friendly game of monopoly first?” Diana smirked.

An aura of determination and resolve emitted from the blonde. Akko could almost feel the scary heat rise from Diana.

“You’re on Cavendish!”

* * *

 

After a surprisingly quick round of monopoly Diana sat there empty handed with absolutely no money and all her space being put up for mortgage. Much to the surprise of everyone. Akko held all the money, and property.

Amanda burst out laughing. “I can’t believe this! The richest person in the room, is out of cash!”

Diana was shocked. She wasn’t bad at money, in fact she was seen to be more frugal than her other family members. How did she lose first? And so quickly!?

“Wow Akko, I didn’t know you were so good with business stuff.” Lotte said looking at all the red mansions that Akko had bought on all her properties.

Akko scratched the back of her head a giggled. “It’s all about railroad, and tryna get the matching property colors.”

Barbara and Hannah still looked at the board game. The two knew there was more to Akko than she seemed to be, but to empty out everyone, including Diana, was something they couldn’t imagine.

“You are in no position to laugh Amanda, as I can see, you’ve lost as well.” Diana retorted as Amanda laughed harder.

Amanda grinned and threw an arm around Akko. “Yeah, but I definitely gave Akko a run for her money.”

Akko laughed and threw her arm around Amanda. “Yeah you did. Had you got that last railroad this would’ve been a longer game for sure!”

“You say that as if you knew you were gonna win from the beginning.” Amanda rubbed her knuckles into Akko’s head.

“Ow!” Akko said trying to bat Amanda’s hand away.

Diana grimaced at the two girl who seemed to be much friendlier to each other than she wanted.

“Aw come on Di! Don’t be a sore loser.” Amanda grinned. “Tell ya what, we’ll play a different game. Playing with money is probably second nature to you nobles. Trivial pursuit seems to be something up your alley, right?”

Diana sighed in frustration, but agreed. Akko looked over at Diana, it was clear that the blonde really. _Really._ Wanted to beat Amanda.

Trivial pursuit turned out not to be Diana’s game as well. In fact, Diana lost her cool a few times wielding her pencil as her gavel, bringing up disputes about every little question, focusing more on the technicality of the question other than simply trying to answer it. This game belonged to Lotte, and her ability to know random trivia.

“Another!” Diana demanded losing her patients.

Akko laughed nervously, she had never seen Diana so transfixed on winning simple board games, and Amanda laughing at the heiress’s distress was definitely not helping. Plus the American was being unusually chummy towards Akko today.

They played Risk next, Diana lost. Sucy was the winner. Diana probably fought better hand to hand.

Scrabble, Diana got the least amount of points, Barbara with the most.

Diana even lost in checkers and in Battleship to Constanze.

Diana was literally about to pull out her hair. There was only one game left. Candyland.

“Diana…?” Akko asked looking at the blonde. Akko had been well aware of the frustration Diana was having with the board games. “You don’t have to play if you don’t wanna. It’s just board games. They don’t really mean anything” Akko reached out and grabbed Diana’s hand. “Diana?”

Diana snapped back to reality. “Huh?”

Akko was trying so hard to put her feelings aside and just be able to be happy being in the presence of Diana Cavendish even if it was just as friends. But right now, feeling Diana’s soft skin was pulling at Akko’s heart strings.

“Come on Akko, it’s your favorite game.” Amanda said setting up the game. “I know you wouldn’t have fun if Diana didn’t play.”

Akko looked to Diana leaving the choice to the beautiful blonde.

“Don’t expect me to give up, Akko.” Diana said with a soft smile. “The only thing worst than losing is giving up.”

Akko smiled. Last year, she couldn’t imagine Diana saying something like that. If anything, those words were just a Cavendish rendition of Akko’s own words.

“Alright looks like we got ourselves a game!” Akko declared.

* * *

 

Diana lost.

Again.

Not once, but _eight_ times.

The red-faced blonde buried her face into her hands. Everyone had one win except her. The other girls even _tried_ to give the game to Diana. And she still… Lost.

Even Amanda was starting to feel bad, and cheering on Diana whenever she got past Licorice Castle.

Akko rubbed the back of her head. _Like you can’t be bad at that game. Yet you’ve lost everytime… It doesn’t make any sense…_ Akko thought

“I- I’m gonna start on dinner…” Akko said awkwardly standing up. Amanda was right, Diana was _horrible_ at board games. “Y-You wanna come help me?” Akko reach her hand out towards Diana.

Diana grabbed it, and followed the brunette into the kitchen. Maybe Diana wasn’t good at board games, but she’s probably a fair cook, after all Diana could mix potions like nothing.

“Alright!” Akko said getting all of the provision together. “Since there’s a lot of us we’re just gonna make some stir- fry.”

“Stir- fry?” Diana inquired holding a giant pan full of noodles.

“Yeah, it’s just noodles, all fried up pretty much with anything.” Akko took the pan from Diana. Akko loved cooking, she wasn’t a chef or anything, but Akko loved food, thus she needed to be able to satisfy her stomach. “I got some carrots, green onions, chicken, mushrooms and a whole bunch of other stuff to fill everyone up.”

“Do you cook often?” Diana asked, Akko turned facing the curious blonde. Akko had seen that look on Diana’s face many times whenever she was looking or studying something interesting. Akko blushed a little.

“N- Not as often as when I was in Japan, but every now and then Sucy, Lotte, and I will share some dinner from our cultures if the kitchen goblins will let us.” Akko turned around, and started washing the vegetables. “Anyways, Diana, can you boil some water for the noodles? I’m gonna start peeling the veggies.”

Akko began working flawlessly in the kitchen. In a matter of minutes all the vegetables were peeled. Akko peaked over her shoulder to check on Diana, and noticed a familiar smokey cloud form in the pot. the frustrated look on Diana’s face would have seemed cute, if it wasn’t for the smell and smoke.

“Whoa!” Akko yelled running to the stove and turning down the heat. In the heat of the moment Akko grabbed the put bare handed and moved it to a cool burner. “Yikes!” Akko said waving her hands in the air.

“Akko!” Diana barked.

“I’m fine, don’t worry it’s fine.” Akko took a quick look at her hands, they were a little red, but years of cooking and hard work made her hands calloused and tough. “See.” Akko showed her hands up to Diana. “These hands have felt worst.” Akko smiled.

Diana grabbed Akkos hands and inspected them, gently rubbing her thumb across Akko’s palm. _They’ve also felt the best…_ Akko thought.

“Di- Diana?” Akko stuttered. “Do they meet your standards?”

Diana smiled. “Yes, they do.”

Akko quickly pulled back her hands. “Uh, ok” Akko giggled nervously. “Anyways, what happened?”

Akko took a peak into the pot. The noodles weren’t burned badly, but they were sticking together and to the bottom of the pot.

“Ahh…. I see.” Akko said scooping out the noodles. “You didn’t add enough water. Plus, when boiling noodles, you have to stir it often, other wise the starch doesn’t come off and they get super sticky.”

Diana looked down. “Akko… I-If I may be honest… I do not know how to cook.”

“I coulda told you that Akko!” Amanda yelled from the other room. “She has people who do it for her!”

Diana looked into the next room. “O’Neill!”

Amanda started laughing. “Chill princess. Let Akko _try_ to teach you a thing or two. She’s a pretty decent cook.”

Diana looked over at Akko.

“Oh yeah sometimes, the green team will join us. Jasminka brings tasty desserts.”

Diana frowned, and crossed her arms. Akko clearly saw something was bothering the blonde. “Well, if you are so decent to be given praise from Amanda, then I am willing to learn.”

“Alright!” Akko said. Never has she been given the chance to teach someone, especially someone as amazing at the great Diana Cavendish. “I’ll have you cooking like a pro in no time!”

Never had Akko been so wrong. So… SO wrong.

What kind of monster puts tin foil in the microwave, or cut vegetables with their fingers not tucked in.

Diana was a psycho in the kitchen - it’s a travesty.

Akko rubbed the bridge of her nose; the other girls had already showered up and in their pajamas by the time they got dinner all done. Diana was quiet throughout dinner and most of the night the blonde was so embarrassed by her lack of culinary skills that no one even attempted to tease her.

After dinner and every one was in sleep mode, it was time for last part of the night. Movies.

Sucy and Amanda hi- fived each other. “Horror movie night! How bout it?” Amanda said as Sucy grinned.

“I wanna watch a romance!” Lotte said sighing romantically.

“I agree” Barbara insisted.

“I’d rather watch transformers” Sucy grimaced.

Constanze perked up from her robot, at the sound of a mecha type of movie.

“Michael Bay is awful though…” Hannah sighed.

Akko looked over at Diana, and saw the blonde was blushing at the statement. “Di-Diana… Do you like Michael Bay movies?”

“I most certainly do not!” Diana declared halfheartedly.

 _No way…_ Akko thought.

 _She totally likes Michael Bay movies…_ Everyone coincidentally thought together.

Diana started turning red as the room erupted in laughter. The blonde, with no chance of explaining her reasonings, babbled on trying to defend herself.

Akko giggled, and looked at the heiress lovingly. _Diana really was nearly perfect in almost every way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a one shot, but I tweaked it a bit to include it here.   
> Butterflies- Samsa.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still cold out, the remnants of winter fading away as the two teenagers stood in a park. But thankfully the ice had melted, and the concrete sidewalks were clear of anything that would hinder their lesson on how to ride a longboard. Akko shifted uncomfortably, a life time of injuries didn't bode well in the cold. Old injuries had the ability to cramp and ache in cold weather, something about the drop in barometric pressure that comes with bad weather allows soft tissue and fluid around joints to expand, irritating nerves and causing pain. And Akko was riddled with old injuries.

Diana, on the other hand was relatively unphased by the weather, aside from a slight shiver here and there the heiress was normal. Akko surmised that Diana probably did everything so perfectly that she never had to endure mistakes in order to learn. Never scraped her knee trying to climb a fence, or broken a bone trying to fly a broom, or even suffer a misstep from trying to run up the stairs a little too quickly. The brunette was only slightly envious, although Akko was proud of her scars, she wished she could understand magic on her first try.

However, to Diana, everything came at a price. Her constant studying led to the lack of a proper childhood, something she wished to rectify now that magic had been restored. She would never to forget her studies, but through Akko, she realized there were other things that books couldn't teach her. The brunette had the affect on people, and Diana was being severely affected by the ever so endearing Akko. Months ago, Diana wouldn't even think of trying to learn how to ride a longboard, but here she was now. She was excited and scared all at once. She would never admit it, but watching the brunette maneuver and ride the wooden thing actually looked sort of fun.

"Diana, are you sure you wanna do this?" Akko asked placing her foot on the board to steady it. "I can't say that I'm not happy that I finally get to teach you something, but I told you I forgive you already, you don't have to force yourself to do this for my sake…"

Diana stared intently at the longboard in front of her. "No, no… I can do this."

Akko smiled at the blonde. It was the same look Diana would give whenever she was trying to figure something out.

"Riding a longboard isn't as amazing as riding a broom Diana." Akko sighed, as much as she loved riding her board, riding a broom was one of her many dreams. "Besides, you're gonna get all cut up."

"Oh?" Diana mused. "Are you admitting that these 'longboards' are dangerous?"

Akko smiled brightly, and Diana couldn't feel a little shy seeing the brunette glow. She couldn't believe that she had offered to do this, but Akko seemed so happy over something so simple. It was a wonder to Diana how happy Akko always seemed to be, even in the moments where happiness seemed to be drained from the world. The smile that Akko had given Diana a few days ago in the medical ward was like medicine to Diana's foul mood that day.

"I never said they were safe, I just made a comparison. Which you agreed to, mind you." Akko winked, and Diana felt her face heat up. "What I mean, is that it's not easy for first timers. You might be Miss Perfect, but you'll stumble and fall a few times."

Diana put one foot on the board next to Akko's foot. " 'Pain today is strength tomorrow'. You said that right?"

Akko smiled hearing the familiar words and offered her hand. "Didn't know I had that much of an impression on you."

Diana didn't know that either. Whatever it was, Diana like seeing this side of the brunette. Although Akko was always quite charming, having a one-on- one moment with the brunette without magic or studying was nice. Diana could see that the brunette was much smarter than she seemed to be. Or maybe Diana just wasn't paying enough attention and didn't know the brunette like how others did. The heiress took Akko's hand and stepped on the board with her other foot.

"Ah…" Diana lightly panicked feeling her body sway almost uncontrollably. Her legs trembled trying to find balance. Never had she been afraid of riding something, not even when she was first learning how to ride a broom. Had it not been for Akko, Diana was sure she would have slipped off the board and fell to the ground.

"Calm down." Akko softly coaxed. "I got you, just hold my hand."

Slowly Diana began to find her balance, and weight didn't shift as much, and the trembling in her legs seemed to subside. Akko waited patiently, something that had gotten easier for her since awakening the seven words. Learning to take her time was probably one of the hardest things for the brunette to do, but she managed to get the hang of it.

"Just find your balance, I won't make you push yourself yet."

"T-Then how will I move?" Diana felt her abdomen contract as she worked to keep her balance. She never knew keeping proper balance in itself was a work out. No wonder Akko was so athletic.

"Baby steps, Diana." Akko declared proudly. "To be specific, my baby steps." Akko began taking steps forward along the path, pulling Diana with her. Diana immediately gripped on for dear life. "That's it. Keep your balance, it's just like a broom."

"H-How can you handle this? The ground is so unstable." Diana almost felt guilty for her death grip on Akko's only good arm, but she was too afraid of falling. Even the most miniscule bumps on the ground made her jerk and shift almost uncontrollably. Had it not been for Akko holding on, the heiress knew she would have fallen only after a few feet of rolling. She wondered if this is how the brunette felt when Professor Nelson pushed her off the tower. The impending doom.

Akko grinned. "Can't do a lot about that. You just have to deal with it. Ya know? Adapt." Akko continued to walk, almost unphased by Diana's grip. Or at least in the outside… Internally Akko could feel her blood circulation be slowed in her arm. She peaked over at her hands and noticed that they were a little pale. Diana took a deep breath and decided to try to adapt. She slightly bent her knees, and shifted her feet comfortably. "See. Natural Selection at its finest."

"Are you saying I'm the strongest organism here?" Diana joked, feeling quite proud of Akko's… Compliment?

"Pfft!" Akko burst out laughing confusing Diana. "Honestly Diana, you don't need a theory to prove that. I mean look at you now."

Diana looked back to where she thought Akko hand was supposed to be. The heiress didn't notice she let go of the brunette, and she didn't notice that the two were strolling down the sidewalk comfortably side by side. Thankfully there was only a slight incline, and the heiress wouldn't be rolling too far out of Akko's reach.

"I… I'm going." Diana stared wide eye at the ground seeing the little bumps in the pavement pass her by.

"Well wouldya look at that…" Akko smiled, seeing the heiress like this was few and far between. In fact, Akko has never seen the blonde be so amazed by anything. Akko couldn't help but think the heiress looked cute, almost in stark contrast to the indifferent and confident Diana that was always parading around.

Diana giggled in amazing. "Is this how you learned? Did your parents teach you?"

Akko scratched the back of her head nervously. She hadn't told anyone outside of her immediate friend group that her parents were deceased. It's not that it was a sad secret or anything like that, it's just it ever came up between her and Diana. Of course, the brunette's best friends would know, and of course the green team would know since those were the people Akko spent the majority of her free time with. She always thought that was something her and Diana could bond on, the only difference is that Akko never got the chance to know her parents.

"Uh no, actually my parents-"

"Akko!"

Akko slipped her good arm around Diana to stop the heiress from rolling to far away from her. The two turned around to face Amanda walking towards them. Diana frowned, it's not that she didn't want people to know what she was doing with Akko, just that she had a certain dislike towards the American. Sure, Amanda was a great friend, but she felt that the American and the brunette were a little too close for her liking.

"Oh, and Cavendish?" Amanda tilted her head, only slightly confused seeing the two polar opposite teenagers spending time together. "What's going on here?"

"I offered to teach Diana how to ride a longboard!" Akko replied happily.

Amanda burst out laughing much to the other two's dismay. "You're teaching the princess how to ride a longboard? That's a joke. Come on Akko, for real what's going on here?"

Diana stepped off the board and squared herself to the American. "I believe Akko has already explained what we are doing here. Now why are you here O'Neil?"

Amanda smirked. "Yikes. Calm down now Cavendish, anyways I'm here because some group of girls wanted to meet the hero of the world." Amanda wagged her eye brows. "They're kinda cute…"

Akko rolled her eyes, the American was one of her best friends, but sometimes… Amanda could be a little much. Of course, even though people still bullied Akko, she still somehow managed to get some fans. The brunette never really cared for them, some of them were her classmates so there was a degree of friendship, but much of it was because of what Akko did, not who she was.

Diana looked away, she felt a small tightness in her chest. She liked it better when Akko didn't have people fawning over her. It was fake, and Diana knew it. She's experienced it throughout her whole life. Akko didn't deserve fake people jut gunning for fame, the brunette was too genuine for that. But what seem to bother Diana the most was that it kept Akko away from her. The brunette was always being dragged away from her from others. Totally not that Diana wanted the brunette all to herself! She just wanted Akko to study more with her… Yeah study more. That way Akko was more likely to succeed.

"Not interested" Akko replied bluntly and turned back to Diana. Diana felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't know why her body was acting so strangely today, but she couldn't help but feel a little bashful knowing that Akko was more interested in her.

"Haaaah!?" Amanda stared wide eye at her cohort. "Come on Akko! It'll be just a short conversation with them and you can get back to teaching Cavendish how to 'child'."

Akko hummed, sarcastically pretending to think about it. "Nah, still not interested."

"But Akkoooo" Amanda continued to whine. "They're cute."

Akko giggled. "Just because you're 'on the prowl' doesn't mean you get to drag me into it. I've got more important things to do." Akko smiled at Diana.

The brunette meant it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but being here with Diana felt right. Aside from their little 'Catch me if you can' game, Akko hardly ever saw the heiress anymore. She knew Diana was probably too busy performing great feats, which was fine, after all the heiress had a name and reputation to live up to. She just wished Diana wouldn't over work herself as per usual.

Amanda sighed. She was hoping to at least snag a number today. "Fine, but as soon as you're done, you're helping me. Who knows…?" Amanda grinned and walked away. "You might just find someone for yourself…"

Diana felt the tightness in her chest again. "Akko… You can go if you want…" She muttered when the American was out of sight. Diana looked down at her feet, she didn't want to end such a short session, but after all the bullying and teasing Akko had suffered before the missile incident the brunette deserved to be praised. Even if it was just all a ruse.

"Nope." Akko set the board on the ground again, and offered her hand to Diana. "More important things to do." She repeated. "Come on Diana, how often do I get to teach you something?"

Diana tentatively grabbed Akko's hand and pulled herself back onto the board. "Are you sure?"

Akko smiled brightly again. The brunette was elated to see that the heiress really wanted to learn. "More than sure. Now hold my hand."

* * *

Akko was on a high for the rest of the week. For some odd reason the blonde in herself, made Akko feel unbelievably well. Actually no. Akko knew exactly why she felt so well towards the heiress. She was deeply in love. Although Akko was seen as an extremely dense person, she was very perceptive to emotions, show could almost understand feelings as much as she understood science. Some way, somehow, Diana had snuck her way into Akko's heart. And all too well the brunette was more than happy to let her heart follow Diana, even if the blonde would leave her stranded. Her shoulder managed to heal completely thanks to the work of the nurse, as well as her good mood. And true to her word to Diana, Akko stayed less out of trouble. However, tonight was not one of those times.

Akko strolled through the grass watching the stars. This was the closest she could ever get to them now that she didn't have the Shiny Rod anymore, but Akko was never picky, if this was all she was given, then she would take the privilege in stride. Her eyes lingered to each constellation, until falling on the big dipper.  _Her_ big dipper. It may have been selfish, but Akko felt the big dipper really belonged to her thanks to the Shiny Rod. Because of the time she spent with the magical artifact, because the wand saw Akko at her lowest, and at her highest, because no matter what the wand shared in her experiences, and would only answer to her.

 _Yes._ Akko thought.  _I have the big dipper like no one else._

She would have loved to share it with others, especially the people she loved. The kind of happiness the wand evoked was more than enough to bring a smile to millions. Her ultimate dream.

As Akko continued to walk a familiar figure caught her eye.

_Diana?_

Akko quickly looked at her watch, the heiress should have been finished with her patrol by now, but Akko didn't mind. Things were different between her and Diana now. Even if the heiress didn't feel the same way about her, Akko wouldn't let that stop her from helping Diana. It was second nature to the brunette. As Akko walked towards Diana, she slowly realized that the heiress was sleeping.

_Haaaaah?!_

Akko's mouth dropped wide open seeing Diana sleeping in a standing position, leaning against the wall. Akko giggled to herself, as she stood next to the blonde. She debated whether or not to wake the heiress, but quickly came to the conclusion to let Diana sleep. The blonde always over worked herself, it was silly to be so surprised. However, Akko couldn't let Diana sleep standing up.

_What a treat…_

With much care, Akko managed to slip her arms between the wall and Diana's back, and her other arm under the blonde's knees. In one swift motion Akko scooped Diana up comfortably in her arms. Akko never thought she was particularly strong, years of being an athlete made her physically capable, but it's not like she could bench press double her body weight. However, the heiress felt light in her arms.

 _You need to eat more…_ Akko thought as she looked at the still sleeping girl in her arms.

Akko spun around and made her way back to the dorms, she could go star gazing some other time, but right now she needed to take someone back home safely. Of course, Akko knew she probably wasn't as comfortable as Diana's bed, so it was no surprised to the brunette when she felt the heiress stirring in her arms.

Akko glanced down just as Diana's eyes began to flutter open. "Diana, when's the last time you slept?" Akko lightly scolded.

"Mmm…" Diana cuddled more into Akko's warmth. "Last night…" She muttered.

Akko giggled. "I meant a full 8 hours?"

"Hmm… Who knows… Wait…" Diana's eyes flew open as she realized her situation. "A-Akko?!"

"Shhh!" Akko shushed. "We both know I'm not supposed to be out here now, and I hardly think you'd want someone to catch you in such a way. So, do us both a favor and go back to sleep."

"But your shoulder-"

"Never felt better." Akko grinned. "Nurse Callahan is the best nurse Luna Nova has and she got me up and running in two weeks."

Diana paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am!" Akko giggled. In truth her shoulder was a little achy, but it was a small price to pay for this moment. She would probably never get this chance again, but that was fine, the point was she had it now. Once again, Akko wasn't picky, she took whatever she could get.

Diana relaxed and leaned more into Akko's embrace. Akko's heart fluttered, she was sure her heart was a rally, she could only hope that Diana wouldn't hear the protest against her ribs. Feeling a little overemotional and unable to help herself any longer, Akko began to hum a song to lull the heiress to sleep as they got closer to Diana's room. She never thought she had a great voice, but she wasn't tone def, at least there was that. Akko peered down at the heiress again and noticed that Diana's eyes were shut, but she could tell the heiress was stalling to fall asleep, every now and then Diana would lightly shake her head. So, the brunette continued to hum softly

When Akko rounded the corner to Diana's room she was hit by reality.

_Dear god… How am I gonna open her door…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been beating the crap out of Akko and Diana lately. I needed a bit of fluff. Anyways! So sets the stage for my slow burn to the Spring Break.
> 
> Dreams Collide by Colby Calliat was the song inspiration for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

"AKKO!" Amanda crashed into the red team's room huffing for breath. Everyone in the room held their breaths. Sucy stopped midway mixing potions, Lotte almost tore a page out of her Nightfall novel, and Akko was half way pulling her pajama shirt on. "Buddy, you gotta help me!"

"I swear if you're gonna drag me into one of your heists…" Akko began slipping on the rest of her shirt.

"No!" Amanda waved off fully walking into the room. "I'm in a lot of trouble."

"Surprise, surprise…" Sucy jest finishing her potion mixture.

Amanda briefly narrowed her eyes at the Mushroom Queen but quickly looked back to Akko. "I'm being blackmailed!"

Akko's mouth dropped. "Haaah?!"

"For what? And by who?" Lotte questioned looking at the American quizzically.

"By a group of seniors… They took something I was trying to steal…"

Sucy spun around in her chair seemingly interested in the turn of events. "Did you try to ask one of them out? Please O'Neil, elaborate."

Amanda frowned. "Sometimes Manbavara..."

"I'm waiting Amanda…" Akko sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

Amanda groaned. "Alright, alright…." She plopped on the ground bracing herself. "I… I was trying to break into the Magical Artifact vault to steal a 'Golden Scale'… The scale let's the person who possess it hold their breaths underwater for an extremely long time… But these seniors on patrol caught me, and they took the gold scale from me. They said if I didn't listen to them then they would pin it on me and ensure my expulsion."

Akko face palmed herself. She couldn't believe her partner in crime got caught, and by seniors no less. The seniors this year weren't particularly fond of Akko's class. Aside from holding six of the most troublesome students in Luna Nova history, they didn't like that the ever so perfect Diana Cavendish, and the 'Savior of the World and Magic' Atsuko Kagari managed to be in this class either. Something about 'ruling the school' and whatnot. Things that Akko and her friends really didn't care about, but was somehow important. Most of Akko's bullies now days were seniors, and they were relentless. The brunette actually made a conscious effort to stay away from them.

"There are several things wrong with that story…" Sucy was about to being her analysis of Amanda's stupidity.

"Sucy!" Of course, Lotte was always there, much to everyone's gratitude, to stem Sucy's teasing. "Anyways Amanda, what is it do they want you to do?"

"And why, would you ever drag me into it?" Akko was genuinely curious. There really wasn't anything that she could do that Amanda or any senior could do themselves. Even Diana would have been a better choice.

Amanda sighed. "Because you can play the guitar."

Everyone stopped again. It was no surprise that Akko's closes friends knew pretty much everything about her, she was an open book after all, especially to those who she trusted. They knew about the death of her parents, her penchant for science, her past depression, her unspoken achievements in the non-magical world. Everything. Even her musical inclination. But it was such an odd request from the American, and even odder that it had anything to do with Amanda's situation.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Akko sat up in bed and studied the American. "Why do you need someone who can play the guitar?"

"Haven't you heard Akko?" Lotte peered over her bunk into Akko's bunk. "There's a talent competition coming up. Apparently, the prize is something good."

"What's the prize?" Akko peeked up.

"No one knows, but everyone wants it." Lotte answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question…"

"They want to play a song."

"What song?"

"… Bohemian Rhapsody…"

"WHAT!? That's a joke!" Akko frantically looked around the room looking for some sort of an explanation or some kind of logic. "They want to play a Queen song? Do you know who Queen is?!"

"Yes! That's why they want to do it! They think if they can pull it off they'll win."

"They're timeless, that's what they are?!" Akko continued ignoring Amanda's reply, since it wasn't the answer the brunette wanted. "Dear god, they're gonna butcher that song…  _I_  would butcher that song!"

"Please Akko! I don't have anyone else to ask!"

"Amanda, I haven't played the guitar in years! Now you're asking me to play the solo in Bohemian Rhapsody? There's no way I would even compare to Brian May! The guy was an innovator!"

"Akko I'm begging you!" Amanda slammed her head and hands on the ground, indicating she was willing to grovel at Akko's feet if need be. Akko looked down at her calloused fingers. They were tough, but not tough enough for this. She could already feel the kind of cramping in her hands just thinking of playing again.

"I…" But Akko would never tell her friends 'no' no matter how outlandish the request or favor. It was a blessing and a curse." O-ok…"

_Just what am I getting myself into this time…?_

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH AKKO!" Amanda raised her torso from the ground revealing a deep red bruise on her forehead from slamming it on the ground. "I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"I-It's fine…" Akko groaned. "Wait! I don't have a guitar?"

"Don't worry about that!" Amanda jumped to her feet. "I'll take care of everything!"

Akko plopped back on the bed and sighed in frustration.

Amanda frowned. "Really Akko… Thanks. I owe you for this. Big time."

"Are you sure you want to do this Akko?" Lotte asked over her bed.

"They'll kick Amanda out if those senior pins it on her." Akko gave a soft smile. "And that'll suck for sure. I can't be the only troublemaking dunce here."

Amanda grinned. "Yeah… It'll be boring back in America without you guys."

"Idiots… The both of you." Sucy began putting her potions and ingredients away. "I swear if it weren't for the obvious physical difference, people would think you were twins."

"I know, I know…" Akko waved off the purple haired witch. "It's not a big deal… I just have to play right? Everything'll be fine."

* * *

Everything was not fine.

Akko and Amanda sat wide eyed and jaws slacked open watching the atrocity of the senior's rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody.

 _Disgusting…_ Akko thought as she watched two of the seniors trash the third verse of the song. They lacked depth, and emotion as they took turn singing 'Galileo'.

 _This isn't Queen…_ Queen was more than just a group of musicians, they were performers. They could elicit raw emotions through music. What kind of person doesn't head bang to Bohemian Rhapsody? Or shed a little tear to Love of My Life? Or gets a huge boost of energy to Don't Stop Me Now? Crazy people, that's who.

"They sound awful…" Amanda whispered. "I might as well start packing my bags…"

Akko frowned. "Not if I can help it…"

The brunette realized that it would be up to her guitar solo to save the show, but it was more than just the solo that needed to be heard, there needed to be a level of showmanship, or pure energy to get the crowd going. Akko may not have been good at magic, but she knows how to perform.

As the song ended one of the senior stepped in front of the two girls. "Look at you, so amazed you're speechless."

Akko did her best not to cringe, this senior in particular did not like Akko. "Well… That was… Something, Kelly…"

"So, O'Neil tells me you can play. You better be Kagari, otherwise you better start packing your bags as well." Kelly sneered.

Akko ducked her head a bit, trying to hide her face. If Amanda's continued attendance at Luna Nova wasn't on the line, Akko would have fought back against her bullies, but she needed to tread carefully with this one.

"… I'll ready…" Akko muttered lowly.

"Hey your beef's with me Kel. Just leave Akko alone." Amanda defended.

"Don't forget our deal, O'Neil. You're leaving your attendance here in the hands of this goof." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest and looked down on them domineeringly. "I also refuse to let the school know you're playing that solo Kagari, so here's what were gonna do. You're going to be behind the curtains playing while we're on stage."

"B-But that's cheating!" Akko pleaded. Akko was many things, a troublemaker, a dunce, a trickster, but never a cheater. The only time she even attempted to take an unfair advantage was when she tried to cozy up to Professor Pisces for a better grade, and that ended bad. She took that as a sign to never try to cheat again.

"That's the point you idiot." Kelly sighed in contempt. "We wouldn't have any other chance of winning against Cavendish if we did it fairly."

Akko growled at the Kelly's reasoning, she couldn't stand the thought of Diana losing to cheaters when the heiress does nothing but work hard for her accomplishments. "That's why?!"

"Akko, calm down…" Amanda put her hand on Akko's shoulders, sensing the brunette's anger. "Another day." She concluded.

Akko pouted but relented. "Fine. You better keep your end of the deal…"

Kelly smirked. "We will, and if this turns out the way we want it, then maybe you won't have to worry about us anymore Kagari…" The senior added coyly. "Come on girls, let's go. I believe  _Akko_  here, needs to practice."

With that the seniors left. Akko clenched her jaw. This was unacceptable. She was caught between her best friend and the object of her affection. The brunette walked to the guitar the seniors had left her and picked it up. It was strange holding the instrument again. Not that it felt wrong, just a little foreign. It wasn't anything like her old guitar that originally belong to her father. She lowly began plucking and strumming the guitar slowly acquainting herself with the precious instrument.

_Diana can't know…_

* * *

Diana strolled through the dimly lit corridors of the school, she was hoping to see the brunette for their little 'Catch me if you can' game. It was strange how the quiet was a little unnerving to the heiress, she almost wished that Akko would be stirring about the school, breaking whatever rule she could. Ever since their little longboard incident Diana seemed to see the brunette less and less, and she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Never had Diana felt such strange and dreadful feelings. She couldn't quite understand them.

Diana stopped in her tracks hearing music in the dead of night.

_Who would be playing music so late at night?_

She didn't anyone who could play a guitar, the only person who she was aware of that could musically perform was Lotte, but the girl was a singer, and only sang to speak to spirits. Diana decided to go with her instincts and follow the melody. It couldn't have been far, but with the way the music echoed through the halls it was hard for her to find the exact potions of its producer. Diana turned around every corner, peeked through almost every door, and even began running. Almost desperate to find the source. It was that the music was calling to her, but it did feel like something magical was gently tugging at her body.

Then.

The music stopped.

Diana stood in front of a door trying to catch her breath. She swore this was the last place the music could have been coming from. Diana took a deep breath and straightened her back. She didn't know who or what she was going to find, but she needed to know. Slowly she reached for the door knob and turned it.

"H-Hello?" Diana cautiously called out.

"Diana?" Ah, that voice. Diana's heart leaped, the heiress could recognize that voice at any place, at any time, even in a room filled with people.

"Akko?" Diana stepped into the room to find Akko there standing by herself. She looked around hoping to find someone else, mostly the guitar player, but only saw Akko. "Akko have you heard music?"

A strange emotion seemed to flash in the brunette's crimson eyes for a moment, but Akko just grinned. "Nope!"

Diana frowned. "I swear…"

Akko giggled. "I see you're overworking yourself again Diana. You're starting to hear things now."

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Diana eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am!" Akko grinned again, and Diana relaxed.

 _Maybe I am overworking myself again._ But if that was the case then she wouldn't have minded. Akko carrying her to her room a few nights ago led to one of the best night sleeps that Diana had in a very long time. Aside from waking up to a busted down door, it was a good night.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked getting back to the task at hand.

"Uh! Just uh practicing! Ya know?!" Akko was practically screaming.

"Akko are you ok? Why are you yelling?"

"N-Nothing! I'm fine!"

"Akko stop screaming or you're going to alert the other patrols."

Akko took a deep breath for a moment and held it to contain her excitement. "I was just practicing some transformation magic." She answered calmly.

Diana sighed. "I would prefer that you practice outside. Where you can't blow up another room…"

Akko pouted. "I won't blow another room! Look! I can do it without saying anything now!" The brunette pulled out her wand and closed her eyes. Diana felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she watched the brunette's face scrunch in concentration.

_Cute…_

A cloud of smoke erupted around Akko shaking Diana from her thoughts.

_Wait, what?_

Diana watched as the smoke cleared, the heiress felt her face heart up and her heart clench as she stood fixated on a fox version of Akko. The brunette grinned, showing perfectly designed animal teeth, to anyone else it would have been a little frightening seeing an animal bare its teeth, but Diana knew better.

"How do I look?" Akko trotted around swishing her tail around.

 _Adorable._ That's what Diana wanted to say. BUT ONLY BECAUSE FOXES ARE ADORABLE.

"Not bad…" Diana smiled seeing the brunette accomplish another magical feat in such a short amount of time. She surmised that the brunette had been practicing, and completely forgot about the music she thought she heard earlier. "However, it is past curfew, and I must ask that you return to your room before you get caught by someone not as forgiving."

Another plume of smoke erupted and Akko was back into her human form. "Yeah you're right."

The brunette reached out and grabbed Diana's hands. A familiar, yet confusing feeling grew in Diana's heart again. Akko's hands were always a bit rough, no doubt from her days of being an athlete, but they were always warm and reassuring. For some odd reason, the brunette's hands seemed to be trembling, and her finger tips felt a little more calloused. But before Diana could analyze anymore, the brunette was dashing out of the room and waving back at her.

"Thanks Diana! I'll see you tomorrow at the talent competition, I know you'll do great!"

Diana stood in the middle of the room already missing the bright presence. She actually forgot about the talent competition. It wasn't something important to Diana, she didn't want to give up precious study time for something that didn't have much merit to it, however, it was a school function and that was the important part to Diana. Her plan was to simply show case her summoning talents, similar to what she had done during the Samhain Festival. She recalled that Akko was not able to see her summoning at the time, and the brunette vehemently expressed her regret for missing such a spectacle. Diana also couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Akko hadn't seen her performance. The heiress didn't know why, but for once, she wanted to stand next to Akko, and say 'Watch me'.

 _Only me…_ Again, Diana shook herself out of her thoughts. She wanted that so badly, and didn't know why, but there were other important things to think about. For example…

_What can I summon to amaze Akko?_

* * *

Akko stood behind the curtains holding her guitar close, she made sure to stay out of the way so no one could see her. It was a good thing the professors decided on having the competition on the sports field, the stage was unrealistically big, it was almost like a rock show in itself, but almost everyone wanted to participate this year. Many students show cased their magical talents, how much magic they could produce in a single spell, some students had non- magical talents, acrobatics, singing, tap dancing, or poetry. Overall it was interesting to see the variety and how wide the spectrum was for talent.

"And for our next performance!" Wangari announced. "Our very own Diana Cavendish will be putting a different spin to the very traditional summoning magic!"

Akko's heart leaped out of her chest. She remembered she missed this part of the Samhain festival months ago. She's only heard stories of its beauty.

But Akko, for sure, wasn't going to miss Diana's performance. Not this time. Even though Akko had no idea what Diana had planned, she knew it wasn't going to be anything less than amazing. The heiress could walk onto the stage, kick over a rock, and leave, and Akko wouldn't think anything less of the heiress. The brunette peered from behind and watched as Diana walked to the center of the stage.

Akko watched as Diana stood in the middle, for a moment it looked like the always confident heiress hesitated, she could see Diana's head almost frantically scan the crowds. As if she was looking for someone.

_Who are you looking for…?_

Akko thought as she quickly glanced in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting for Diana Cavendish to produce something amazing. Akko heard a soft tapping on the stage and quickly looked back to Diana. From her tapping foot, a bright red light spread out all over the stage, there was a heat to the light. Almost like Akko was sitting in front of a fire place. It gave Akko energy, ad confidence, something she desperately needed for tonight.

The heiress pulled out her wand, a light blue glow radiating from the small object was in stark contrast of the glowing red. " _Shuryal Muryuelle."_ Diana whispered.

Even from the side of the stage Akko could see the deep concentration and focus the heiress was trying hard to maintain.

" _Creature of the divine fire, absorb the flames of the stars and rise from this burning heat..."_

Akko felt the heat of the stage grow, but still she felt no fear. It was calming, like the perfect hug.

" _Tiphillie Lirullianae"_  Diana finally muttered.

Suddenly flames burst up from the stage and surrounded Diana. Akko reeled back, from the blast of hot wind. She lifted her arms to protect her, but nothing happened. Although the hot air remained, Akko did feel any danger. When she peaked from under her arms, she saw a massive phoenix perched behind Diana, its wings expanded to its fullest extent, showing a wonderful array of warm colors on its feathers that draped gracefully to the stage. Its long neck stretched out towards the sky, and puffing out its wide chest. Akko's breath hitched as she marveled at the magnificent bird. She couldn't believe some could summon something so ethereal. It was unreal.

_But not for Diana…_

The crowd roared and gasped seeing the bird completely surround the heiress, they expected something amazing, but Diana was always able to destroy the standard of 'amazing' and shot for something more. Always something more. For a moment Akko felt a tightness in her chest, but she smiled through the pain.

_I really have no chance with you…_

But Akko wasn't picky… She was just happy to be in the presence of someone so great.

"Akko… It's time…" Amanda whispered preparing the auto tuner. Akko grimaced, as she pulled her gaze away as Diana closed her talent act. Nothing about this felt right, especially after that performance. Diana, deserved to win, but Amanda also deserved to stay at Luna Nova.

Akko kept massaging her hands, and took a deep breath. It was time to make her move, and shake off the rust.

_Steady hands don't fail me now, I'm gonna play till you can't strum…_

* * *

Diana walked off the stage, she was only mildly disappointed. As she looked the crowd of unfamiliar faces, she only wanted to see one.

_Maybe… Maybe she didn't come out tonight… Maybe she's busy…_

Diana could feel the pounding in her chest. Her heart was getting harder to control. She politely smiled and offered her gratitude to the numerous people congratulating her on her performance. All she did was summon a different mythical being, it wasn't anything different from the Samhain festival. She didn't expect people who saw it to be so amazed by it a second time. But that wasn't the point. Even now, as Diana walked through the crowds back to her seat, she only wanted one person to see her performance for the first time.

Again, she was only mildly disappointed. She was so stuck in her little fit, that she didn't hear Wangari call up the next performance, or the intro of a new song, it wasn't until someone hit a piano note did Diana look to the stage. From there she saw a group of seniors, particularly Akko's main bullies, playing a song. And they sounded awful.

" _Open your eyes_  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me"

Diana had no idea what this song was, but she immediately didn't like it. The lyrics made no sense, and the lead singer, Kelly, just didn't sound good. Diana could hear a bit of a change in the senior's voice as she sang, but that was just it. She was singing. Nothing else. It didn't seem right.

" _Mama, just killed a man_  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead"

 _What? She just killed a man? What are they singing about?_ Diana thought, clearly confused why someone would sing about killing a man, and how this was even remotely appropriate for the students. Again, Diana glanced around her, Akko was no where to be seen. She bet that Akko would understand something like this. The crowd didn't seem to be into the song as well. Diana sighed, this was going to be a long night.

As the music picked up and began to swell, the only thing that seemed to sound remotely good, was the instruments playing, particularly the electric guitar. Even then, the senior playing it seemed robotic like. Not really into the guitar movements.

* * *

Lotte and Sucy watched as their best friend, and teammate played behind the curtains. They could see Akko was trying hard to stay composed, and not go overboard, like how she was dying to do. The senior holding the electric guitar and pretending to play wasn't helping. If Akko were to go all out and actually play well, then the mirroring senior would also need to pretend just as good. Amanda also stayed close by, sadly watching the brunette be used. Akko didn't deserve this they all thought. Akko deserved nothing but praise for her accomplishments, and talents, not be exploited.

Sucy, Lotte, and Amanda simultaneously looked at each other and nodded. They knew what needed to be done.

" _Didn't mean to make you cry_  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters"

Kelly sang.

"To hell with this…" Amanda muttered. She left the auto tune machine, that was helping the seniors sing at least well enough to sound good.

Lotte and Sucy moved with the American to a bunch of ropes holding up the stage curtain.

"She's gonna be mad if we do this…" Lotte paused.

"Honestly, Diana's performance was so amazing there's no way we'd win." Amanda reasoned with a grin growing on her face. "As far as I see it, it doesn't really matter."

"I agree." Sucy plucked at one of the ropes. "Well, it was nice knowing you Amanda."

"Pfft!" Amanda grabbed one of the ropes with a wide grin stretching across her face. "Like wise."

* * *

" _Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth"_

Diana cringed. If it was possible, Kelly sounded worse than before. And it seemed the senior noticed as well, because Kelly also blinked in surprised hearing her own voice. Diana tilted her head, something was amiss. The only person who seemed 'natural' was the guitarist. That's when Diana noticed a small lifting of the curtains behind the group. Not a lot, maybe just a few inches.

* * *

"Pull harder!" Amanda groaned

"I'm trying!" It was a sad attempt, but Lotte really was trying...

"You're gonna break the rope!" Amanda scolded seeing the curtains raised a bit.

"With all that working out you and Akko do I would have expected you to be stronger Amanda..." Sucy poked.

"Sucy!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 _Maybe it was just my imagination…_ Diana thought. She began watching the show again, still unimpressed and unamused.

" _Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die-"_

All of a sudden, the curtains crashed down and the music cut off. The crowd erupted in gasps of surprises, even Diana was shaken out of her thoughts about the song. The seniors stood in utter distress. But through the chaos, there was only one thing Diana could see.

_Akko…?_

And the heiress must've said it out loud, because once that name left her lips, every student seemed to have heard and turned their eyes dead at the brunette. Akko stood there frantically looking around.

"What do I do?!" She whispered rather loudly to someone off stage.

"Play you idiot!" Another loud whisper could be heard.

Diana's eyes narrowed. Just what had the brunette got herself into this time!? And by the looks of the faces of the senior on stage, they weren't very happy. Kelly in particular began stomping over to the brunette. Akko turned towards the senior and froze.

"Kagari!" The older teenager growled.

"I- Uh…!"

Diana stood up and was about to move towards the stage, when Lotte grabbed the abandoned microphone.

" _Mama, oooooh ooooh! I don't wanna die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at allllllllll!"_

Kelly turned around and was about to go after Lotte, when a devilish smirk played across Akko's face. And then it happened.

Akko raised her strumming hand defiantly.

Diana gasped. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she watched the brunette's unparalleled crimson eyes burn with a passion.

Akko played.

Diana's stopped in her tracks as the brunette raised her guitar raking her hands across the strings of the guitar, and jamming her fingers on the chords.

 _She's playing?_ Diana's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. So far, the song had induced little to no emotion or feeling in the heiress, not until this moment. Diana, and the whole school watched as Akko gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight as if, she was engaged in a battle with the instrument. The brunette bobbed her head and tipped the guitar, playing the strings of everyone's hearts. Diana had never heard this song before, but she couldn't imagine it being played any other way. It just sounded right. This was the way this song was supposed to sound. The heiress didn't understand it, but she couldn't help but think that Akko looked kinda… Cool. The corners of her lips twitched up into a small smile. Diana didn't know it, but she was completely enthralled by the brunette. Just like before, just like the last time, and just like always.

Diana didn't even notice when a few other familiar faces took the stage and walked to the instruments. It wasn't until Akko finished her riff and the crowd roared in absolute delight, when Diana saw that Sucy had enchanted the piano to join in, and Amanda stood next to Akko holding a guitar as well in front of a microphone.

Lotte continued to sing to the beats of the piano. "I see a little silhouetto of a man _"_

"Scaramouch! Scaramouch!" The rest of them yelled. "Will you do the Fandango! Thunderbolt and lightning very, very frightening me!"

Lotte:"Gallileo"

Amanda: "Gallileo"

Lotte: "Gallileo"

Amanda: "Gallileo"

And then everyone, including the crowd: "Gallileo, figaro, magnificoooooooo!"

"I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me" Lotte stepped up and clutched her hands to her chest as if she was acting in a show.  
The music blared. "He's just a poor boy from a poor family/ Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

Diana looked around, the entire school had been turned on their heads watching the performance. Kelly stomped her foot on the ground and walked off stage. However, before she left Diana caught a bitter glare from the senior. " _This isn't over…"_ Diana sensed.

But that didn't matter now. And the current band playing their hearts out couldn't have cared less over the pettiness of some senior. Diana could see smiled stretch across all of their faces, but none bigger or brighter than the one on Akko's face. At least to Diana. Whatever it was, it was easy to tell that the brunette was the one leading the charge and exploding with energy. Everyone else after that is just absorbing it.

Everyone in the Luna Nova stadium was singing, and yelling at the top of their lungs. Diana was a little embarrassed to not be a part of the comradery.

"Ohh! oh! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!"

Lotte: "Oh mama mia, mama mia!"

The School: "Mama mia let me go! Beeeeeelzebub has a devil put aside for meee! for meee! for meEEEEE!"

Akko sprinted from her position in the back and leaped into the center of the stage. She banged her head as she pounded at the guitar. The hair tie holing back her ponytail flew off somewhere into the crowd, and she let her long brunette flow freely around her. Finally, Diana found her voice and cheered as loudly as she could.

"WHOOOOOOO AKKOOOO!" She screamed with a huge smile on her face. Diana felt so liberated, so free. Something Akko was always able to make her feel, even in the smallest moments, and now that raw energy seemed to be radiating off the brunette Diana felt as if every inhibition in her life crumbled to the vibrations of an electric guitar.

Akko took a microphone of her own, and continued to play. A look off pure determination glowed in the brunette's crimson eyes as they daringly peered into the crowd. Nothing could stop the brunette now.

"So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye!"

Akko tipped her guitar up and ran her hand down the neck of the guitar.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to dieeeeEE! Ohhh baby can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here!" They all sang in unison.

Akko stepped away and banged on the guitar. Diana's smile grew as the brunette twirled around and danced with the guitar, not just with her fingers, but with her whole body. Akko climbed the keys of the guitars higher and higher, until for a moment it sounded like it was only the guitar. At least to Diana, because in her mind, Akko was all she could really see.

"Oh, oh, oh yeah… oh, oh yeah…"

Akko seemed to taper off on the guitar, holding the out the notes a bit longer and softer. Diana began to feel a little distressed, even though Akko was still playing, she felt the song was coming to an end. The heiress wanted more, she wanted to listen to Akko play more, the kind of happiness the brunette seemed to have just from merely playing an instrument was intoxicating. Diana wanted that kind of happiness, not just for herself, but for Akko as well.

_She deserves this._

It seemed that all of Akko's friends on stage seemed to think the same as well. They all smiled proudly at her. The brunette was always a bright light, they were the only ones to ever see Akko shine in such a way, and for the brunette to share her ever glowing light to the entire school all at once without the use of magic was everything they could ask of the brunette. It was also something Akko could ever ask of herself, to prove in some way she wasn't a complete dunce, that she was still capable.

Akko's chest heaved for air. She couldn't sing anymore, so Lotte opted to close out the song.

"Nothing really matters… Anyone can see. Nothing really matters… Nothing really matters to meeeeee…"

The piano closed out, and the lights on the stage dimmed. Diana still stood there, completely awe struck, by the performance. The crowd continued to roar and cheer, as if the awkward silence from the beginning of the show never even happened.

"That was pretty good, huh Diana?" Wangari playfully bumped Diana's shoulder pulling the blonde out of her stupor.

"Yes, it was…" Diana smiled softly. It was more than good.

"They probably would've beaten you if they didn't break the rules…"

Diana whipped her head around to face the announcer. "B-But…? What?"

"Akko's group didn't sign up, and the seniors who did didn't technically play. They broke the rules." Wangari sighed. "However, I don't think Akko could care less…"

Wangari walked away towards the stage to announce the winner. Diana stood there speechless. For the second time Diana felt her heart contract at the idea that she could be taking something from Akko. Something that Akko clearly deserved after that performance. Even when Wangari announced Diana as the winner, she could hardly bring herself to fake smile, it was extremely forced, and almost hurt to do. But she had a part to play, she's Diana Cavendish after all.

After the obligatory congratulations and polite gratitude, Diana searched for Akko. She needed to talk to the brunette, Diana could only imagine how disappointed she would be, and Diana could only hope that maybe Akko didn't hate her for winning only based off a technicality. The heiress moved back stage and found the brunette being backed into a corner by the same seniors on stage before.

"What the hell was that Kagari!?" Kelly yelled.

"I…I don't know!" Akko stuttered. It was strange how intimidated Akko seemed to be now, especially after the confidence she exuded during her performance.

"Hey! I told you to leave her alone!" Amanda pushed the senior away and stood in between them followed by Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, and Constanze.

"Looking pretty brave now, huh O'Neil?" Kelly goaded. "You won't be laughing when we tell the teachers you stole the golden scale."

Amanda growled. "You mean you stole it, and then tried to blackmail me and use Akko to cheat in a stupid talent show."

"No one will believe you."

"I do." Diana stepped from behind the shadows burning with the fury of the phoenix she summoned earlier.

"Diana!" Akko looked over at the heiress, and Diana felt her heart race again. Akko looked so sad and guilty, as if she really did do something wrong, or something Diana would disapprove of, but that definitely not the case here.

"I thought seniors were supposed to be role models… Not disgraces…"

Kelly stepped away from the group. "Diana, congratulations" She spoke curtly.

Diana narrowed her eyes. She was well aware that not a lot of their older students liked her, not that Diana cared about that. But she did care whenever Akko and her friends were being bullied. "Thank you. However, I would appreciate it if you return something that Professor Pisces has been searching for, for days. Days that I'm sure Miss O'Neil has an alibi for..."

Amanda raised an eye brow, she actually didn't have a good alibi. But the message was clear. Diana was bluffing, and extremely well.

Kelly's face burned red out of embarrassment and anger. The look she had given Akko earlier returned. "This isn't over…" She declared softly as she and her group strolled away.

Diana sighed, her bluffed worked. But it wasn't her plan to bicker with a petty senior. Diana's eyes lingered back to Akko's crimson eyes, which seemed to well up in tears. Once again, Diana felt a tinge of guilt in her heart just seeing the sadness in Akko's face, a look that would never do on someone so happy and full of life.

"Akko, I-" Diana began, but was cut off by a group of fan girls rushing in to surround the brunette.

"Diana!" Akko tried to reach out but was pushed back by students gushing over her. Amanda seemed to be enjoying surrounded by them. Lotte and Sucy somehow snuck out and watched in delight as their teammate and best friend received an endless amount of praises. However, Diana felt out of place. Like where she was standing currently wasn't where she needed or wanted to be. Although Diana was happy that the brunette could have a taste of her dream. Nothing to do with fame. Akko never did it for fame. But for the happiness, Akko always did things that would bring smiles and happiness to the people. Diana took a step back, and slowly began to make her way out of from behind the stage. This new feeling was something she didn't like. It was in stark contrast to the usual unfamiliar feelings she got when she thought of Akko. Whatever it was, Diana just needed to leave now. Seeing Akko surrounded like that but other students, just made Diana's head fuzzy, and gave her a slight stinging in the back of her eyes.

"Diana!"

Diana spun around to see Akko rushing towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Akko?" Diana tilted her head a little confused. But before she could even think of a question Diana felt Akko grab her hand and pull her. "A-Akko!"

"Come on!" Akko called out. Diana peeked over her shoulder and noticed a plethora of females chasing after them. Immediately Diana understood. And for some reason she couldn't be happier.

It took a while, but the two managed to outrun the fans. When they realized they were in the clear they calmly walked around the school.

"Gosh I thought I'd never get away from that." Akko sighed completely exhausted. "I don't know how you do it Diana…"

Diana smiled. "To be honest, it's not my favorite thing as well…"

"But you always look so calm and cool. I pretty much freak out every time it happens."

"You know if you really want to achieve your dreams to be like Chariot, then it might be something you'll have to get used to." Diana teased.

"Gahhh! You're right!" Akko groaned. Akko straightened her back and peered over at the heiress. "Hey Diana…?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Diana stopped walking and turned fully towards Akko. "F-For what?"

"For helping those seniors… For lying…" Akko looked away and scratched the back of her head. "I know it was wrong, but I needed to help Amanda."

 _Of course, you did…_ Diana smiled affectionately at the brunette. She loved how big Akko's heart was.  _You would never leave a friend in need…_

"B-But I'm so glad you won!" Akko smiled brightly and now it was Diana's turn to look away bashfully. Still she couldn't quite understand why she was so embarrassed. "I saw your performance and it was amazing!"

"Y-You saw…?" Diana glanced up. She was so sure Akko hadn't seen her performance. She was so sure that once again Diana couldn't dazzle the brunette like how she did to her.

"Of course!" Akko yelled grabbed Diana's hands. "I didn't just  _see_ it, I felt it all! I practically had a front row seat. Well behind the curtains of course, but you get the point."

Diana's eyes widened.  _So that's where you were. Always where I least expect it…_

The awful feelings from before seemed to be completely wiped away from Diana's heart. She's heard such praise before for many different people, but there was a certain charm of it coming from Akko.

"You were quite amazing yourself…" Diana muttered squeezing the brunette's hand. Akko's face glowed even brighter. "I… Didn't know you could play instruments."

"Only the guitar…" Akko grinned. But quickly Akko shifted subjects and continued to ramble about the beauty of Diana's performance. The two parted their hands and continued to walk aimlessly around campus, Akko still praising Diana's accomplishments. Almost making sure that Diana couldn't get a word in to talk about the brunette's shocking show. Something Diana thought was far more impressive and beautiful than any performance the heiress would ever preform, even stumping the Shiny Chariot show they both watched years ago.

 _How strange…_ Diana thought holding on to her feelings close to her heart.

It was then Diana realized there were many things that she didn't know about the unpredictable brunette. It was also then Diana wanted nothing more than to know Akko a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I forgot that it was my birthday, and I was unwillingly dragged out of work for a night with my friends, but it's alright.
> 
> This was a request. I actually wanted to do a Queen song, but I was gonna do 'Somebody to Love' because that was my mom's favorite Queen song. But this worked out pretty well too. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm ok… I'm ok with this…_

Akko clutched the left side of her vest. Just over her heart.

 _I'm fine…_ She lied.

From the first moment she realized her feelings for Diana Cavendish, she accepted them, she also accepted that they would never be anything more than friends. So, reluctantly, Akko took a bow and accepted her defeat, even before the fight could start. She accepted the string of heart attacks as the object of her affection went through her daily life. She accepted the painful knots in her stomach anytime she reached for Diana's hand only to pull away. She accepted the jealousy anytime Diana had to entertain others. And she most importantly accepted the deep misery every time she avoided the heiress in fear that maybe Diana would find out her secret feelings. Feeling so put into the dark and buried that no one, not even Akko's closets friends knew about.

But now, as she watched the heiress spin around in her highest heels, dancing about with a bright smile on her face Akko felt her chest collapse as if there was a large gaping whole where her hear should have been.

_You've stolen my heart…_

If it was even possible. Diana looked exceedingly more beautiful than ever before. Her blonde and teal locks gracefully swirled along with the heiress's dance movements, creating a color that Akko had never seen before in her life. Her deep blue eyes often would catch the sunlight, making it glimmer like jewels. She looked so free, so happy, so infinitely beautiful, Akko was left breathless.

Akko didn't know why the heiress was dancing secretly in garden, the brunette just so happened to be passing by on her way to professor Ursula's place when she stumbled upon the scene. But that didn't matter, whether by coincidence or fate, Akko was hiding behind a corner, watching Diana dance.

 _I really have no chance…_ Akko thought as she chuckled sadly to herself.  _I don't have anything else to give you but my heart… And you already have that._

Akko tightened her grip on her vest. She's been here before, surrounded in the cold. Akko felt shot down by love. She wanted the heiress to stop knocking her down. The brunette never knew how much love could hurt. She needed to calm herself otherwise all the work she had put into their friendship would go to waste. Something Akko would never give up. She would rather swallow her feelings whole, and suffer than to put their precious friendship on the line. Thus, Akko stepped back and decided to walk a different way to her professor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But I had an idea and went with it. Music inspiration was Stolen- Dashboard Confessional.


	7. Chapter 7

_All the knowledge in the world can't help me decipher what's on my mind…_

In frustration, the heiress slammed the book currently in front of her close. She shut her eyes tight, as if she could just look away from the growing pain in her chest and that would fix everything. But these feeling were getting hard to ignore. Diana had spent her entire life shipwrecked on the idea that everything has to have an explanation. And a logical one at that. But even Einstein said that gravity can't be blamed for people falling in love.

Diana collapsed back on her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest, she wished it was enough. Enough to hold her heart together, enough to cushion its pain, enough to save her heart from herself.

_What is going on with me...?_

But she already knew. She denied the truth for so long, that the question was almost a slap in the face.

She was in love.

She was losing control, trying to fight the truth and hide. Falling in love and she didn't believe that Akko would catch her. Or maybe she didn't want to believe it. After everything she's put Akko through, the heiress didn't trust herself anymore.

Diana recalled the events earlier today when she was in town with her teammates.

The heiress watched from across the street as Akko paraded around town with her own teammates as well as two Appleton boys, one of which, Diana did not have a particular liking to.

"Come on Drew!" Akko happily cheered as she sprinted ahead of her group.

_Drew? DREW!? She's given him a nickname?!_

Diana secretly seethed. After all, Akko never gave her a nickname. She had no idea that the two had become so close, especially how Andrew seemed to also be so dismissive of witches and magic. Something that was in stark contrast to Akko's deep love and fascination for magic. But why? Why did it bother Diana so much?

She didn't necessarily hate Andrew as a person, just his views on witches. But now more than ever, Diana had a strange sense of animosity towards the green-eyed boy. Especially when he decided to spend time with Akko. It was above the level of Diana's dislike towards the groups of students who would flock to Akko, at least she knew their intentions with the brunette. With Andrew, Diana couldn't quite peg his intentions.

 _Why does she look at him like that…?_ Diana thought. Akko closed her eyes and smiled.

Not just any smile. Her signature grin.

That crooked smile.

Always dazzling.

Always absolutely beautiful. It was the best thing the brunette could ever wear. No amount of flashy jewelry or fancy clothing in the world could make the brunette look absolutely breathtaking.

Akko opened her eyes to reveal deep sparkling crimson pools.

Yet another thing that differentiated the brunette from everyone else in the world.

Eyes that could see right through you.

Most people feared them. Saying they were 'unnervingly' red, like blood. But that wasn't what Diana saw. There was a burning flame in those red eyes, a wild passion.

Diana swore she's drowned a couple times in those crimson eyes. It was then Diana accepted the truth…

_You've stolen my heart._

The heiress glanced over towards their direction again, and Akko was gone. Together. Somewhere beyond her gaze, and beyond her reach. But Akko always seemed to be just out of her reach. All the times that Diana had grabbed onto the brunette's hands to save her was just out of sheer luck. Diana just so happened to be there. Just not this time. Instead she was here, hoping to fall asleep before she could fall apart. The image of Akko being happier with someone else was eating her up inside. It didn't feel right.

Diana's heart squeeze, it was almost hard enough to knock the oxygen right out of her. She felt like she was hit by a freight train, in fact maybe even that wouldn't have been as bad. She was about to let out a shaky breath when she bit her bottom lip. Hard enough to stop her tears, but not enough to stop her whimpering. She just wanted to hold Akko's hand, and hope that maybe the brunette would take a chance, but it seemed it would be another game that Diana would lose.

She's never had a good model for being  _in_ love. Her impression of being in love was things she's heard from others. But despite this, Diana couldn't help the attraction. The brunette redefines in every way what Diana thought love was. That it's a wonderful feeling. And it is. Akko made her feel incredible, amazing, absolutely beautiful. For who she really was, and not what her name entailed her to be.

In truth, Diana didn't have much to give. Akko never seemed to care about money, fame, or reputation. Things Diana had a plethora of, but what use is money when all she wants is someone to call her own? Nothing.

What could Diana give to someone who seemed to not want anything. Nothing.

Diana clutched her pillow closer. But the heiress wanted nothing more than to see the brunette smile, even if it wasn't for her. She wanted Akko to be happier, in whatever way that may come, even if Diana might not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote one for Akko, and felt compelled to write one for Diana.
> 
> Also work is trash, but thankfully my coworkers are funny as hell. :D


End file.
